Treasure Hunter
by KrookedReaper
Summary: Bakugo dreams of becoming the greatest treasure hunter; however when he befriends Kirishima, he figures out that the life of a treasure hunter isn't all that it's put out to be. Loosing his friend causes Bakugo to change, a change that separates him and Deku apart. 7 years later, the two meet again with two different goals that tie them together. BNHA AU Midevil Time!
1. The Dragon Prince

Authors Note: Midevil AU Just for fun!

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a young boy, he had no friends and was the poorest of the kingdom. He had no father and so he lived and worked tirelessly for his mother; however, one day the poor woman grew sick and the boy could not afford to take care of her. He had nothing valuable to trade and so he spoke to the wise man of the kingdom for advice. The man was kind and gentle and saw only good intentions in the boys heart, so he told him to venture out to the west in search of the Williow Beehive. With it's rich honey, he will have enough money to save his mother.

"You must have courage." the man explains. "Courage and kindness..."

And so the boy traveled far from home, over the hills and into strange territory; he's never seen or even heard of Willow Bee's, but he trusted the man and did his best. There wee three beasts whom past by the young boy, a dog, a horse and a boar. When asking the dog about the bee's, he laughed and laughed at him and told him that he has never heard of these bees before, but would love to accompany him and see if it's true. The horse on the other hand was a bit more devious, he's never heard of willow bees before and so he lied and made the boy work by getting him some carrots; once the deed was done, the horse confessed that he didn't know where they were because they didn't exist. By the time the boy got to the boar, he was already tired. The boar was ruthless and boarish, he wanted to take whatever the boy had. Lying to the poor boy, the boar led him to a wolfs den where he was attacked causing the dog, his loyal companion to protect the boy. Giving his life for the boys, the boy was able to escape; saddened by the event, the boy felt like giving up until something caught his eye.

A dragon thrashed wildly in a net, baring his teeth and roaring his mighty roar. The boy was terrified, but he just couldn't help that the dragon needed help. Gathering up his courage, the boy raced for the net and set the dragon free from it's grip. The dragon was indeed impressed, taking the boy into the air and onto a safer platform; he laughed a mighty laugh catching the young boy by surprise. The dragon was thankful that the young child had saved him and wanted to do anything to repay him. The boy thought about it and thought and then smiled; asking the dragon for nothing more than his friendship, the dragon was taken back by the kindness of this human child. The dragon promised that even in death, their friendship will never die. Remembering about his adventures, the boy asked the dragon if he knew where the willow bees were. At this the dragon was sad, he was friends with the Willow Bees and he knew where they lived; however, he grew hungry and the Willow Bees had already given their honey to him. The boy was not mad at his friend, but was overwhelmed by the pain of his sick mother. His tears caused great pain in the dragon's heart.

"If you need riches to save your mother, I will give you riches for you are my friend." The dragon explains. "Please, take my scales. A dragon scale is worth a fortune in the human realm."

And with that, the boy took the dragon scales and returned to his mother. The boy was no longer the poorest of the kingdom, he was now the richest. His mother was alright and the boy visited his friend less and less often since he was now making human friends. Without his scales, the dragon was in pain, but he didn't mind he had a friend. Sadly one day, he just stopped visiting, but the dragon did not get angry and did not give up on his friend. If he needed him, he would be there for him. One day, a man did come; it was the boy all grown up, he asked for help. His kingdom was in jeopardy and they were in war. The dragon knew he couldn't start war with humans and so instead he offered the man something else.

"If you need power to win a war, I will give you power for you are my friend." The dragon explains. "Please, take my teeth. A dragon's teeth are sharp and powerful in the human realm."

And so the man took his teeth and went off to fight the war and won. He came back a few more times to visit the dragon, but yet again he soon stopped coming. Though without his teeth, he could not eat; the dragon was not mad for if he needed him, he would be there for him. One day, the man did come back needing him. He wanted to marry the kings daughter, but riches did nothing to impress her. The dragon saw the troubles in his friends heart and was flattered that he was in love.

"If you need gems to take a wife, I will give you gems for you are my friend." The dragon explains. "Please, take my eyes. A dragon's eyes become gems and is worth a more than riches in the human realm."

And so the man took his eyes and went home presenting them to the king thus marrying his daughter. The dragon had no scales, no teeth and no eyes; he was now very sad for if his friend needed him, he was now useless to help him. The man did not come back this time, and for many years did not return until one day the man did return, but this time he did not come alone. There was a young boy in his arms, a child. The man pleaded with the dragon for a way to save his son; this time the dragon could not see his friend, but could tell he was frightened.

"If you need magic to save your son, I will give you magic for you are my friend." The dragon explains tiredly. "Please, take my heart. A dragon's heart is magical and with that I will be able to protect you and help you forever."

This time the man cried, cried for he knew how much he took from his friend and knew if he took his heart he will be no more, but the dragon wasn't saddened; he was happy to help his friend. Giving him his heart, the man became a powerful sorcerer. He saved his son and casted wrong doings on those whom did him wrong. The dog for his loyalty will always be man's best friend, the horse for it's laziness will be cursed to work for humans forever, the boar will forever be hunted for sport by all humans while the wolf will have to give his body like the dragon for warmth and weaponry.

The man lived a long powerful life and gave birth to powerful descendants each possessing a unique power; however, the man was old and alone. Nobody visited him and no one came to him; visiting his dragon friend, he found that the dragons corpse became stone. Sitting on the rock, the old man realized that the only one who was there for him to the very end was his friend the dragon. Now he was all alone because the human realms desires was more important than his friend.

* * *

An eight year old Kirishima sat teary eyed as the nanny dragon finished the story, it was his favorite story; he really loved how the dragon gave up everything for the sake of his friendship.

"What a foolish dragon!" said one of the other humanoid dragons pups. "Giving everything to a human."

"Yeah, I would have ate that human!" said another.

Kirishima frowned at the other dragons, feeling offended that they had called his favorite character foolish.

"I liked the dragon..." he mumbled.

"You would!" another said with a harsh tackle.

The pup (baby dragon)wrestled Kirishima like an animal, nipping and scratching even though the raven haired boy did fight back causing the nanny to separate them.

"Now pups, the moral of the story is to remind pups that humans are untrustworthy. They are greedy and will take everything from you, which is why you must all stay away from them. Now run along and don't wonder too far from the nest" the older dragon woman explained letting them all go except Kirishima.

"Just a moment young prince." she stated making Kirishima slightly shrink, knowing full well that she's about to chastise him like everyone always did. "As the son of the Alpha, you must show power and dominance. If you continue to allow the other dragons to walk all over you then by the time you are of age, you will be defeated in battle and a stronger dragon will take your place."

Kirishima pouted softly he hated when they lectured him for it was always the same threat.

"Sorry Nanny." he muttered making the older drakaina (female dragon) roll her eyes.

Running off on all fours, the young pup managed to escape towards the watering hole; their nest was a beautiful territory hidden in the mountains, they had beautiful greenery, large space and their own lake which brought enough fish to feed them all. The nest gave them exactly what they needed to hide from the rest of the world and live peacefully.

Kirishima was prince of the dragon clan, though he hardly looked like the part. His raven hair came down to his neck, and his big ruby red eyes made him look more adorable rather than intimidating; the only thing that made him a little more feistier was his teeth. Like all the other dragonoids, he looked human with dragon features such as horns, ears, armor like scales, sharp claws, wings and a tail. Many of the dragonids had different features such as spines, fins or whiskers depending on what type of dragon they were. Kirishima found that being a stone dragon that he was very plain, his colors were all black and his quirk was very useless.

"Hey look it's the weak prince." One of his bullies said just being mean to the raven haired boy.

"Go away." Kirishima whined while hugging his tail.

"Go away!" he mocked. "Your so weak. Once we come of age, I will defeat you and become the new alpha." he taunted as he walked around him powerfully.

Kirishima rolls his eyes and doesn't answer him, having confidence issues didn't aid him against he other dragons if anything it made him shyer. The other pup frowned when he didn't give him a response and then smiled again.

"You know, I think there's a way you could try to prove yourself." the pup taunted slightly rubbing affectionately on him like a cat would.

Kirishima ignored the affection and looked at his bully slightly curiously, he was willing to do anything to contribute.

"You know where the clans crest is, don't you?" he questioned Kirishima tauntingly.

"Yes, it's towards the outskirts of our nest. But we're too young to fly and it's impossible to reach without flight. Also, we'd be wondering too far from the nest." Kirishima countered knowingly and causing the other pup to roll his eyes.

"No, you'd be. All you have to do is get the crest and give it to me and I'll tell everyone how powerful and tough you are." he explained almost serpent like.

Kirishima didn't like the idea, but the thought of being liked was overbearing. With a nod, he took off on all fours towards the forest causing the pup to smirk. Since Kirishima liked the story so much, he was going to treat him like the story and take the crest for himself; he had no intentions of telling anyone anything.

* * *

It took forever to reach the outskirts of the nest, but Kirishima did it with a smile; he was indeed the son of the alpha and had seen the crest many times with his mother. The crest belonged to him and was to be a coming of age gift, so he didn't mind getting it earlier. Stopping at a drop off, he looked down and could the dragon crest sticking out of the rocks. The dragon crest was a dagger that stuck out of the rocky walls; with flight it was a simple swoop, but without it was a deadly climb.

Taking the risk of falling to his death, the pup flipped his body over the edge and dug his claws into the rocky walls; clawing his way towards the dagger was a little scary at first, but with each calculative step grew easier and easier. Pleased with himself, the pup had finally made it to the dagger.

"Yes, I actually made it!" he cried joyfully.

He couldn't believe it, so many have tried and failed miserably for fear of falling and here he did it without breaking a sweat. Taking hold of the handle; he tried to pull it out, but it was wedged in too deep. Pouting, the boy put both hands on the handle and used his feet to push against the wall. The blade unsteadily came out, but at a cost; with a sudden realization that he wasn't grabbing the walls anymore, Kirishima gave a wavering smile before falling.

Screaming he plunder fast towards the rushing river; he attempted to flap his wings, but they were still too small to be of any use. With a loud splash, the raven haired pup hit the rushing lake. The merciless waves spun him underwater before he could swim up for air; coughing he tried to make a dragons cry for his mother when more water was tossed at him. Failing to keep his head above the water caused him to swerve and hit his head hard. It made him dizzy and he tried desperately to hold onto to something, reaching out for dear life a strong hand grabbed his.

With a harsh pull, the pup could feel himself getting yanked out of the dangerous lake; but then he felt as if he was being pulled into darkness. A strange creature hovered over him, he looked to be around his age. He was blonde with remarkable crimson eyes; he was yelling, but he couldn't hear him. Closing his eyes, a much needed rest took over him.

"Your going to be fine!" said the childlike voice.

It was a nice strong voice; Kirishima didn't recognize it, but somehow he believed it...


	2. The Treasure Hunter

"Wow, he's the coolest Treasure Hunter there is!" cried out an eight year old Bakugo.

Sitting in a circle around other small children, Bakugo stretched out his All Might wooden toy high into the air. The guardian clapped her hands happily agreeing with the young boys statement.

"Yes he is, All Might is known far and wide for collecting and finding the greatest of treasures." she explained making lots of the children smile. "Then he comes here and he gives his treasures to the good people of Barlow."

"I want to be a treasure hunter just like All Might!" said Bakugo with enthusiasm causing the guardian to laugh.

"Darling, your the son of the chief. You can't be a treasure hunter when you have to lead your people." she explained softly.

"Why, being a chief is dumb and boring. Fighting other hunters and finding treasures is way better!" he reasoned with her believing a dumb teacher like her would never understand.

"You'll understand one day." she responded with a soft smile. "All right children, till tomorrow I'll tell all of you the story of how All Might encountered the trolls!" she said excitedly making all the children cheer with joy.

Bakugo didn't cheer, still annoyed by the guardian; he took off on his own with Deku following close after him.

"I think you'll be a great treasure hunter Kacchan!" Deku said joyfully following him.

"Tsk, I don't need you to tell me that!" he responded angrily before turning to his home.

His mother stood proudly wearing a bright red cape with white fur wrapped around her thin throat; glancing back at the children she smiled happily. As the chief of Barlow it was her duty to make sure her son was ready to take care of her people; however, his lack of interest was a tad bit alarming.

"Oh hi Deku." she said cheerfully.

"I'm here too!" Bakugo yelled angrily causing his mom to laugh and give him a family peck on the cheek.

"Welcome home brat!" she said lovingly. "There's a surprise for you in the main room."

Bakugo watched his mom and smiled excitedly before running into the other room. A man that looked just like his mother stood there with jet black hair, he was talking to his father whom was very calm and gentle compared to his wife and son.

"Uncle!" Bakugo screamed and lounged a surprise attack hug.

"Hey! how's my favorite nephew?" his uncle responded just as happy to see him.

"Ha, I'm your only nephew." he said proudly.

Deku's eyes gleamed upon seeing the young man, he recognized him as the great Oz ranked number 15 in the top treasure hunters.

"Goodness gracious, it the great Oz!" he cried.

He wasn't All Might, but that didn't mean he wasn't a great treasure hunter. He smiled that Bakugo traditional grin and fuzzed Deku's hair.

"That I am. My real name is Bakudan Bakugo, but I prefer Oz." he introduced himself.

"Yup, he's my troublesome younger brother. At just 20 he's managed to climb the ranks pretty quickly." Mitsuki continued proudly.

"I want to be a Treasure Hunter too!" Bakugo cried out happily.

His mother frowned, but her brother smiled happily.

"Don't worry, you will!" he said making his sister grunt.

Waving a hand like the whole situation was a joke, he took out a strange looking stone and gave it to him.

"This is a dragon stone, it glows when dragons are near." he said exaggeratedly. "Dragons are extremely rare and very valuable, with this you could find their nest and you would be the most richest and greatest treasure hunter of them all."

Bakugo's eyes widened and he smiled joyfully.

"Oh thank you, thank you uncle Oz!" he squealed joyfully hugging around him tightly.

Running off stone in hand, Deku chased after him.

"W-wait for me!" he cried.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mitsuki said in slight annoyance.

"Relax, that stone hasn't worked in years." he mumbled.

Mitsuki frowned slightly worried.

"Bakudan... Are you still looking for the dragons nest?" she asked seeming very sad.

The young man stayed in silence before looking back at his sister.

"I will find that nest... If it is the last thing I do..." he responded sounding bitter and cold towards his sister.

* * *

Bakugo and Deku played near the creeks and in the meadows pretending to be treasure hunters in search of dragons. The two giggled when Deku's mother approached them sweetly.

"Izuku, it's time for lunch!" she said happily.

"It's not Izuku mama, it's the treasure hunter Deku!" he whined causing her to laugh.

"Alright, alright, Deku!" she giggled. "Katsuki, would you like to join us?" she asked more than happy to have the chiefs son over.

"No thanks, I still haven't found the dragons yet!" he explained causing her to laugh.

"Alright then, have fun!" she said taking her son inside.

"See you later Kacchan!" Deku said with a smile.

"That's King explosion murder!" he yelled and then frowned.

Treasure hunters didn't need to listen to their moms, they were supposed to venture out and do what ever they wanted. Tossing the dragon stone up in the air and catching it non nonchalantly, it suddenly glowed. Bakugo dropped it quickly and it fell onto the dirt. The stone stopped glowing for a bit and then pulsed. Bakugo was shocked and first and then slowly smiled; a dragon had to be nearby. Taking the stone, the blonde raced forward with it; stopping and turning the other direction every time it's light weakens until he came towards the forbidden forest.

The forbidden forest was dark and gloomy, not that Bakugo was scared; keeping a confident smirk, the boy continued deep into the forest. He was going to be the best treasure hunter and prove everyone that he could do whatever he wanted to do. A sudden scream instantly stopped him in his tracks; there shouldn't have been anyone else here, but him. Frowning, the blonde thought that maybe the dragon had a victim; stretching his hands, he was ready to explode the stupid dragon just in case it attacked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" he yelled dashing forward and out of the forest.

Stopping at a rushing river, he saw someone struggling in the water. He instinctively chased after the figure; it a damsel in distress getting harassed by a dragon, but it was still someone in trouble. The figure was having trouble keeping his head above the water which meant that Bakugo had to react fast; seeing a tree stomp over the rushing water, Bakugo used his explosion to launch himself on top of it. Waiting for the figure to get close enough, he saw the figure reach and was quick to grab his hand.

"I got you!" he yelled pulling him with all his might up and out of the water.

He wasn't heavy, but he definitely was a sight he didn't expect to see. Bakugo had no idea what he just fished out of the river; blood dripped down the figures head and dripped down his face. Realizing that the figure was hurt, Bakugo reacted quickly.

"Don't worry, you'll be alright!" he said placing the figure on the river bank.

Looking through his bag, he found some bandages and quickly went to work wrapping up his head. Touching his hair, he slightly ran his fingers through them. It was really soft and looked pretty. Touching the tiny horns, he wondered what kind of beast he was. He didn't look much like an onin and he couldn't swim so he couldn't be a Kapa. Touching the wings, he wondered if he was some kind of demon. Ruby red eye's slowly opened and the figure looked back at him for a brief moment before shrieking; the scream made Bakugo scream too.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bakugo yelled angry that this raven haired punk scared the crap out of him.

"I-I'm sorry, you just startled me!" the raven haired boy stuttered covering his face from the blonde and noticing his hand was wrapped up.

Looking at the blonde in confusion, he suddenly remembered what had happened.

"Did you save me?" he slowly asked the blonde.

"Tsk, don't mention it." Bakugo growled folding his arms.

The figure suddenly smiled happily; it should have looked intimidating due to how sharp his teeth was, but it just came across as cute. Not that Bakugo would admit any of the kind; this idiot was just dead weight, what was he thinking taking a swim in a rushing river.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima." the raven haired figure introduced himself.

"Katsuki Bakugo." responded the blonde proudly.

"Katsuki..." Kirishima muttered liking the sound of the blondes name.

To be fair, he's never seen such a strange creature before. Bakugo had no claws, no horns or anything that would suggest what creature he was; tilting his head confusedly, he figured that he liked what ever this Bakugo thing was.

"You look funny!" Kirishima blurted out catching the blonde by surprise.

"I look funny, have you ever seen a mirror! I don't even know what the heck you are!" Bakugo yelled angrily.

"I'm a dragon silly." Kirishima said making Bakugo's eyes go wide.

The raven haired boy spun around for him showing off his scales and wings with delight; Bakugo couldn't believe his eyes, he actually found a dragon. It wasn't really what he expected, but it was still cool. He was about to say something when Kirishima suddenly gasped.

"Oh no, I lost it!" he whined realizing that he didn't have the dragon crest anymore. "I was trying to get the dragon crest when I fell off the cliff. I must have dropped it in the water."

Bakugo watched Kirishima and then the river and grunted.

"Then we just have to go look for it now don't we." he replied proudly.

He didn't know why he wanted to impress this pathetic looking dragon, but something about him was just eye catching.

"Wait really?" Kirishima asked slightly shocked by the response. "Your going to help me?"

"Don't make me regret it!" Bakugo stated annoyed that this dragon was making him feel bubbly inside.

Tears pricked at the dragons ruby red eyes; Kirishima rarely had pups that treated him kindly and though he didn't know what Bakugo was or who he is, he was helping him.

"Why are you crying?" Bakugo demanded now mad that this dragon can't control his feelings.

"I'm sorry... Your just so manly!" he said causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

"Come on." Bakugo said dragging the raven haired boy with him.

* * *

The pair looked and looked along the banks and used make shift nets to search the water, but they couldn't find anything. It was fun, Kirishima proved to be able to keep up with Bakugo and was very strong even at his stature. Night fell and the two were exhausted as they sat around the fire.

"We'll never find it!" Kirishima whined.

"Stop whining, I'm the best treasure hunter there is! I'll find it!" Bakugo said confidently.

"Is that what you are?" Kirishima asked the blonde.

Bakugo nodded proudly as he sharpened a stick.

"Dragons are extremely rare, but I found you!" Bakugo explained.

"I didn't know that..." Kirishima stated naively. "There are so many of us at the nest, we shouldn't be rare."

Bakugo stopped what he was doing to stare at Kirishima. His uncle spoke about a dragons nest and told him how the best Treasure Hunter would be the one to find it.

"You know where the dragon's nest is?" Bakugo asked.

Kirishima nodded.

"Of course I do, I lie there." he giggled joyfully.

Bakugo nodded slowly and then held his stomach trying to suppress it from growling.

"You sound hungry!" Kirishima stated.

"Of course I am, that's why I made this!" showing off his makeshift spear.

Kirishima watched the spear and smiled; dragons normally used their claws and teeth to do things, but this treasure hunter was very crafty in making his own things from scratch.

"Looks wonderful, but it doesn't look edible." Kirishima said trying to figure out what the blonde had in mind.

"Idiot, you don't eat the stick!" Bakugo said wacking the dragon a couple of times with it. "Watch and learn."

Kirishima squinted from the wacks, but he barely felt it. Shaking his body like a pet he followed Bakugo back to the river bank where he started to spear some of the fishes. It was in fact interesting to watch, Bakugo was good at everything. It made Kirishima slightly jealous, but also really happy that he was with him. Catching a fish, he showed Kirishima who's mouth watered.

"Wow you caught it without any claws!" he stated happily.

"Of course I did!" Bakugo said proudly. "Here!"

Giving the first catch to Kirishima, the dragons eyes sparkled with gleam.

"Really, thanks!" he said taking a full bite of the uncooked fish.

Bakugo twitched in shock, he couldn't believe how strong this dragons teeth were to literally bite the head of a fish like that.

"You can't eat a fish raw!" he yelled half angry, half shocked.

"Why not?" Kirishima asked tilting his head innocently.

"Because... Well just because!" he stated taking it back.

The raven haired dragon pouted unsure what he did to upset the blonde. Bakugo froze at the sight and then sighed.

"I'm not taking your fish, I'm just going to make it taste better." he explained as he turned to catch more fish.

Kirishima nodded and watched the young blonde fish a couple more before settling down and scraping the scales off of them. It looked like a lot of work, but the raven haired pup was patient. Watching the blonde gut the fish was interesting; he didn't know why treasure hunters wasted so much of the fish, but he was curious to see what he was going to do next. Putting the filet's on sticks, Bakugo stood proud of his work.

"There, now soon their be cooked and we can eat!" he said triumphantly.

"Treasure hunters are weird." Kirishima responded amused by Bakugo's triumph.

"It's not weird, you have to take off the scales before you eat a fish!" Bakugo reasoned handing Kirishima one of the finished ones.

The dragon took a bite and realized that it practically melted in his mouth.

"Wow!" he blurted out blushing vibrantly. "This is amazing!"

Bakugo watched and smirked proudly; he liked Kirishima, he was fun, different and strong. Kirishima wasn't afraid of his yelling or bothered by his bulldozing and even when he did teeter totter him, he was like a bouncing bubbly puppy. Finishing their food, Bakugo lied down outstretched and looking and the stars; he was so proud of his accomplishments and wondered what would be the best way to find the dragon scale. Kirishima yawned and rubbed himself affectionately against Bakugo, the blonde watched the dragon rub on him like a cat and smiled petting him. Closing his eyes, the two fell asleep by the warm fire.


	3. Betrayal

The next morning, the pair woke up bright an early to try out Bakugo's plan. Using his quirk to launch himself to the opposite side of the river, Kirishima tossed him one part of his long makeshift net. Catching it, the two pulled allowing the rock to sink down to the bottom of the lake.

"One, two, three!" Bakugo called out causing them to scoop out it's contents.

They managed to catch multiple fish, but no crest. Letting the fish go, the two tried again; Bakugo smiled, the net was heavy but it wasn't too heavy with the two of them working together. The minutes turned to hours and soon it was the afternoon, both boys were exhausted and yet their determination was driving them to push harder till finally, they found it.

"My crest!" Kirishima cried out.

Bakugo smirked and blasted his way back towards the other side next to his friend; he knew he would find it, he was in fact the greatest treasure hunter in the world.

"Ha, told ya!" Bakugo said cockily.

Kirishima hugged him tightly, he was so happy; he couldn't believe how hard Bakugo tried to help him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Bakugo just stared and then grunted.

"Yeah well, try not to lose it!" Bakugo stated.

Kirishima smiled and then paused, his mother should be extremely worried by now.

"I-I guess I should go home now." Kirishima explained sounding a bit sad.

Bakugo froze, he almost forgot about his mom; he didn't even tell her where he was going and for what time.

"Yeah, me too..." Bakugo said not really wanting him to leave. "Are you going to come back?"

Kirishima shrugged not knowing how his mother would react.

"Maybe. I do have repay your generosity." he muttered.

"Ha, no need. Friends don't have to repay each other!" Bakugo barked out pridefully.

Kirishima blushed; his first friend was a treasure hunter and he was greatest of them all. Extending his crest, he presented it before Bakugo.

"Then I want you to have this!" Kirishima said joyfully.

He didn't care about his wager or what the other dragons thought of him, Bakugo alone was enough to make him the happiest dragon in the universe. Bakugo stared bug eyed at his friend, they worked so hard to get it and now the idiot was giving it to him?

"Idiot, it's yours!" he barked back.

"And I want you to cherish it!" Kirishima gleamed. "Please, it would make me happy knowing you have it."

Bakugo watched Kirishima for a brief moment before sighing.

"Fine... I'll do it for you."

* * *

The road home was lonely, Bakugo hoped Kirishima made it back safely; stepping back into Barlow, his uncle was quick to swoop him up.

"I found him!" he declared causing a huge commotion among the people.

"Katsuki your alright!" said one of the elders.

"Good job Oz, we knew you could find him!" said another.

"I wasn't lost, I was taking care of a dragon." Bakugo said innocently.

Oz's suddenly paused at the word; but before he had a chance to say anything, his sister walked in.

"Oh your troublesome brat!" she sneered. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"I said I was helping a dragon!" Bakugo stated like that was a good reason. "He needed help finding his crest so I helped him."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes not realizing that her son really did see a dragon.

"That's enough from you, go to your room!" she demanded.

Bakugo pouted and stormed to his house and slammed his door. going into his room, the blonde pouted; he knew that his mom had the right to be mad, but he thought that they would be more proud to hear that he found a dragon. Hugging himself, he didn't notice his uncle walk into his room.

"Did you really find a dragon?" Oz asked scaring the blonde into a sitting stance.

"Of course I did, the dragon stone glowed and led me straight to him." Bakugo explained and then smiled as he remembered that he had something useful to prove his point. "He even gave me his crest as a sign of our friendship!" he continued showing his uncle the dragons crest.

Oz stared in awe and amazement at the mark, he knew the mark well. Taking hold of the dagger, he started to laugh out loud; Bakugo was a bit taken back, he didn't get what was so funny.

"Katsuki, you fine work of art." he choked out exasperated. "You are going to be the best treasure hunter in history."

Bakugo smiled joyfully.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Of course, all you need to do is take me to the nest and it will all be over!" his uncle explained manipulatively.

"But I don't know where the nest is..." Bakugo stated a little disappointingly.

"No... but your friend does."

* * *

Sneaking in his own cave, Kirishima tried his hardest not to be noticeable; however, it didn't go far when a beautiful Draikana reached out with her long claws and pulled the pup by the tail. Kirishima shuddered and bowed his head in shame.

"Hello mother..." he said softly.

His mother, the alpha was a beautiful shade of red, brown and black; her beautiful red hair flowed nicely around her thorn-like body. Kirishima looked just like his mother, with the exception of the coloring.

"My son, where have you been?" she asked.

"I made a friend." he explained

"Oh... with which dragon?" she asked sweetly.

"He isn't a dragon mother, he is a treasure hunter." he explained.

His mother became deathly silent when she turned towards her son.

"A what?" she asked hoping she understood wrong.

"A treasure hunter. He's really nice and strange looking, but he's also very crafty-" he tried to explain, but his mother cut him off.

"You left the nest didn't you." she stated sounding quite crossed.

"Not intentionally." Kirishima muttered awkwardly.

"Do you know what you could have done?" she asked angrily. "You could have exposed our kind to the outside world."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"Treasure hunters are evil, the only thing they want his treasure no matter the cost!" she snapped angry and worried about what her son just did.

"Katsuki's not like that!" Kirishima defended.

"All of them are like that! Dragons are worth a fortune, that's why we must hide and stay away from the world around us!" she chastised.

"But, Katsuki-!?" He tried to explain, but again was cut off.

"Katsuki? is this the name of this hunter?" she asked causing her son to nod.

"You are to stay in your den, don't move." she demanded walking out of the cave.

Kirishima wiped the tears that stung his eyes and began to walk away when he heard his mother's voice from outside.

"I don't care how you'll do it, I want this Katsuki found and killed." She said.

Kirishima froze in fear, his kind was about to kill his best friend; he couldn't dare stand by and let it happen, he had to do something. Shaking the tears off his face, Kirishima raced to his den and hardened smashing through the rocks and out of his home. His mother heard the commotions and went back into the cave and gasped at the hole in the den. Her beloved son actually broke through the stone, something a mere pup wouldn't have been able to do for another couple of years. She was proud, but the pride quickly vanished once she realized that he must have heard her talking to the betas.

"Eijiro!" she called out. "Please come back my son!" she cried.

* * *

Bakugo walked alone through the forbidden forest; looking around for Kirishima, he really hoped that he could find him. Returning to the rushing lake, he stopped and looked up towards the cliff. He said that he fell trying to get the dragon's crest, which meant that his home had to be somewhere around the mountainside. Cracking his fingers, the blonde began to blast himself up the cliff. He was really excited to see his friend again, it's only been half a day and he already missed the little freak. It didn't take long to reach the top, but when he did again the stone began to shine.

"Hell yeah!" he roared blasting forward following the glow of the light.

He sprinted fast as he made his way through the forest until suddenly he was tackled to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he gasped for air, looking down he saw the raven haired dragon wrapped tightly around his waste.

"Shitty hair!" Bakugo cried happily.

"You shouldn't be here!" Kirishima stated sounding almost broken. "My mom... She thinks treasure hunters are evil. S-she wants to kill you!" he broke out fearfully.

Bakugo has never heard of an evil treasure hunter, but he easily brushed that thought aside. This was perfect, they could go back to the nest together and talk to Kirishima's mom. She obviously didn't know what a treasure hunter was and so once they get things cleared up, they can see each other more and more often.

"Yeah right, all we got to do is talk to her and explain to her what's going on and she'll calm down." Bakugo stated nonchalantly. "My mom always threatens to kill me. It's not that scary."

Kirishima just stared at Bakugo, despite what he said Bakugo was still as fearless as ever. No one has ever stood up to his mother, she was the alpha after all and was very short tempered when it came to confrontations.

"Are you sure?" Kirishima asked tears falling down his face.

Bakugo wiped Kirishima's tears from his face and smiled affectionately.

"Positive." he stated proudly.

The two walked in silence as they made their way to the nest; it was a long way from the cliff towards a waterfall.

"We're close, the nest is just beyond the waterfall." Kirishima explained.

Bakugo smiled proudly until he felt something was off, pulling Kirishima back an arrow flew right past him causing a small scar just above his right eye.

"What the-?" Bakugo cried as Kirishima hugged onto him, blood dripping from his eyelid.

"Good job!" Oz said from behind.

The two children looked back and were awestruck at the hunter and his followers.

"Wh-who's that?" Kirishima whimpered fearfully.

"My uncle..." Bakugo responded confusedly. "What are you doing here? You almost hit him!" he yelled angrily.

"My bad, I don't normally miss." he countered making Bakugo realize that something wasn't right. "You wanted to be the greatest treasure hunter didn't you? You can't just find the treasure and leave it there, you have to take it too!"

"That's not true! All Might doesn't and he's the number one treasure hunter!" Bakugo stated angrily and protectively in front of Kirishima.

"All Might won't have nothing on me once I get those dragons!" Oz yelled.

"Stay away!" cried Kirishima hugging onto Bakugo tightly.

"I don't think so!" he stated hands lighting up like Bakugo, launching forward Bakugo gets ready to defend when the Alpha dragon appears. Kirishima's mom stood in front of both Bakugo and her son when she hardened taking the hit.

"Magnificent!" Oz mumbled enchanted by the beautiful divine beast.

"Take your friend and run my son!" she demanded and lashed out towards the hunter.

"Mother!" Kirishima cried out.

"They can't run, I have this place surrounded. I've been waiting for this day for the last 15 years!" Oz laughed out manically as he explodes her face mercilessly. "Your beautiful scales, your ruby eyes, your teeth, your heart! Your a walking fortune!" he continued blasting her over and over again.

Taking a lot of damage, the alpha had no choice but to transform. Taking the form of a giant red dragon, Bakugo's eyes widened. Dragons were indeed mythical and powerful creatures. Oz laughs wildly due to finally finding what he's always wanted.

"Arrows ready!" he demanded causing all of his followers to aim their weapons. "Fire!"

The sky was an angry black as all the arrows fell from the sky, the alpha dragon spread her wings protectively over the children taking the full blunt of the blow. She could have escaped, but then her pack would be killed. She couldn't abandon them, she had to fight even if it killed her. Screeching loudly, she did her best to fight back; sadly for her Oz was too strong. Falling on her side, the alpha panted heavily as blood dripped down her mouth. Oz stood over her with a deadly grin, dull ruby eyes stared back at him tiredly.

"Let her go!" Kirishima cried as the followers seized both him and Bakugo.

"Let go!" Bakugo demanded trying to explode his uncles followers.

"Keep that one's hands away from your body and his explosions won't hurt you." said the boarish looking man whom had Kirishima.

"A magnificent prize for the greatest treasure hunter ever born." Oz said pulling out a sword from his hilt. "Everyone of you kind will be for sale except one!"

"Be brave my son!" was her final words. "Be brave and strong."

Kirishima's eyes widened and the sword came down like thunder.

"No!" cried the young pup, screaming and clawing at the man. "Mother, mother!" he screamed over and over again.

Bakugo was speechless; this couldn't be happening, why would his uncle do such a terrible thing.

"Don't cry young pup." Oz said softly petting Kirishima's hair. "This wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you." he said coldly making Kirishima's eyes widen. "This is what dragon's get for trusting a human."

Oz's words hit Kirishima like a brick; a human, Bakugo was a human. His only friend was a human and he used him just like the foolish dragon in the story. Tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't believe it. His whole kind was now in danger, because he didn't listen. Because he was weak. Screaming, Kirishima lost his mind; it broke Bakugo's heart and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Take him away, I want him to watch as I hunt down every one of his kind. You, take my nephew home." he commanded his men.

"Bakudan..." Muttered Bakugo.

Tears stung his eyes and his teeth were bared menacingly.

"I won't forgive you. I'll become the greatest Treasure Hunter in the world and I'll take everything from you. I swear it!" Bakugo threatened tears falling down from his face. "I swear i'll make you pay!

* * *

Dragon's screech and cry as they are hunted down, pups stollen from them, some put into cages and others just killed for fun. The hidden valley was now a blood bath and Kirishima had to watch it all; the people he knew, relatives he had, his home all destroyed before his very own eyes. By daylight, Oz returned back to Barlow; he was proud and happy to see his hometown, but to his surprise his sister and his town was not happy to see him.

"Bakudan Bakugo, I hereby ban you from ever stepping foot in Barlow ever again." she said scornfully.

"Banned? I am your brother, I have found the most valuable treasure in the whole world." he tried to defend himself.

"You traded the most valuable treasure for greed, you harmed my son and you destroyed a whole clan." she stated angrily. "We don't want anything you have to offer us! Where is the dragon prince?" she demanded.

"I-I sold him... With the riches Barlow will become known to many." he begged not wanting his sister to abandon him.

"Take your riches and shove them where it hurts. You are no longer my brother." she declared coldly.

There was a moment of silence till the brother spoke again.

"As you wish, chief..." Oz stated before turning to leave. "But if you need riches, I will give them to you."

With that said, Oz left. Deku watches tearfully from behind his mom; when Bakugo was taken home, he told everyone what Oz had done. Deku has never seen Bakugo look so broken. Walking towards the Chiefs house, Deku approached Bakugo.

"Kacchan?" he whispers towards the whimpering blonde.

Bakugo instantly stopped crying.

"Are you ok?" Deku asked worriedly.

"I don't need help by a quirkless loser." he stated coldly. "Somebody like you could never become a treasure hunter. I'm going to be the greatest and I'm going to find Kirishima and kill Oz!" he yelled angrily.

Deku shrunk by his sudden outburst; Bakugo was always an angry kid, but not like this. Something snapped in him and somehow Deku knew he would never be the same again.

* * *

Bakugo wakes up at a bar feeling like shit. It's been a while since he had that dream again. It's been 7 years since that day, Bakugo was now 15 and doing his own routine. After the event, his mother stopped pestering him about being chief, not that he cared.

"Morning sunshine!" said Hanta.

Hanta was a very clever vendor, excellent at making deals and good at finding out trades within the black market. He's a bit of a prick, but he gets the job done well.

"What time is it?" Bakugo muttered wanting to go back and relive that dream once more.

"Late, that's what it is." Said Kaminari perking himself right onto the table.

Kaminari was the son of a royal family, Bakugo's swears he only keeps him around because he's entertaining.

"We were supposed to leave hours ago." he complained while swinging his legs dramatically.

"Stop swinging your legs you damn child!" Bakugo demanded annoyedly.

"He's right you know, the black markets don't wait for anyone." Said Mina.

Mina was a feisty strong dominant female, she was bouncy and extremely high spirited. Despite never once complimenting her, Bakugo appreciated her skill and talent.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bakugo grunted. "I'm the boss, we go when I say to go and we stay when I say so. Got it!" Bakugo barked angrily.

His group all grunted halfheartedly; this was the baku-squad, the group Bakugo formed to be his most trusted followers. He was going to be the number one treasure hunter and no one and nothing was going to stand in his way.


	4. Weeping Wells

Making their way through the black market, Bakugo becomes increasingly pissed. Nothing he sees seems to be what he's looking for.

"Hanta, I swear if this another one of your wild goose chase-!" he starts, but is quickly cut off.

"Wouldn't dream of it, I think my sources are 75% credible." Hanta states proudly.

"We're looking for dragon collections right, how about we split up?" Mina asks curiously. "We can cover more ground that way."

Bakugo thought about it and nodded.

"Fine, Kaminari follow." Bakugo demanded annoyed.

"Alright, some lone time!" the blonde joked following Bakugo.

These places always made Bakugo anxious; truth be told, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore. By now, Kirishima could already be dead and yet here he is still looking for him. It was a stupid promise and he knew it, yet he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"Kacchan, is that you?" said a voice from behind.

Bakugo turned and scowled upon seeing Deku; ever since that day, Bakugo has never been the same with anyone. Deku was a quirkless nerd whom wanted to be just like All Might; once they all herd that the man worthy of being All Might's replacement would be the one to pull the sword out of the stone, they both took a chance. It still angered Bakugo to no end that Deku was able to pull the sword when he himself couldn't. Excalibur stuck out nicely from it's hilt, it made Bakugo sick.

"What are you doing here nerd." Bakugo responds sickly ignoring Denki chuckle at the sudden nick name.

"I was showing my friend what I do as a treasure hunter." Deku responded innocently as he pointed back at a cloaked stranger.

The stranger had two different color eyes, one grey and one turquoise. Bakugo locked onto eye contact and then ignored it once he confirmed he was human.

"I'm Denki Kaminari, pleasure to meet you too!" Kaminari said sweetly.

"We don't have time for games." Bakugo interrupted not caring for introductions.

"Oh come on, none of the dragon collections interest you anyway." Kaminari complained slightly pouting.

Deku paused for a brief moment before realizing that after all this time, his childhood friend was still searching for the dragon.

"It's alright, we should be leaving anyway." Deku muttered and turned to leave until his friend spoke up.

"If your looking for dragon collections, I know of a vendor." he said making Bakugo stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Bakugo muttered dangerously.

"You herd me, however I believe you stole something of mine." the figure continued making Deku look back and forth confused by the tension.

"Am I supposed to care." Bakugo questioned intimidatingly.

"Well, you did steel my horse. Maybe we could make a trade." the figure said and then pulled down his hood.

"Oh crap, it's Prince Todoroki." Denki mumbled remembering the time they stole his horse.

Bakugo had to think about it for a bit before he suddenly started to laugh manically, they needed some horse power and it so happened to have been the prince's horse.

"I ain't given ya shit prince." Bakugo spat out coldly.

"Then I'm not telling you anything." Todoroki said calmly and collectively before turning around to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Bakugo questioned darkly causing the prince to look back softly. "Your forgetting another option: you can either tell me nicely or i could beat the information out of you!" he threatened causing Deku to put himself in front of the prince.

"Stop it Kacchan! I'm not going to stand here and allow you to hurt my friend. If you want the information so bad, you should just give back what you stole or find the vendor yourself." Deku chastised Bakugo making him grit his teeth.

"We can't give back the horse, not yet at least till after we make it to the kingdom." Kaminari reasoned.

Todoroki watched the blonde fore a bit before looking back at Bakugo.

"Well then, I guess we will have to accompany you till we reach the kingdom." Todoroki stated calmly.

The other three grew silent, they couldn't believe that the prince was willingly to go with the thief that stole his horse and also threatened to beat him up.

"Your not serious." Bakugo stated annoyed.

Maybe he could put up with the arrogant prince, but Deku was completely out of the question. Todoroki gave Bakugo a stern look causing the blonde to growl.

"Fine, but hold us back and I'm kicking the two of you out!" he stated angrily.

"Deal, the vendors name is Killian. You will pick us up and the prancing pony and we shall head off to Weeping Wells." Todoroki explained before turning to leave with Deku.

Bakugo snarled, Weeping Well was well known for it's crimes, it was a deadly place that most people especially children wouldn't dare trespass. Kaminari gulped and looked back at Bakugo knowing he was going to take the risk.

* * *

The trip towards the Weeping Wells was long and rowdy, sitting in the carriage was an annoyed prince next to a highly amused Hanta who steered the horse. Todoroki didn't seem too amused that his horse was being used to carry Bakugo's baggage. Everyone else was walking.

"So, where are you two headed of after this?" asked Mina just as amused as Hanta.

"We are searching for a witch." Deku explained and was about to continue when Todoroki cut him off.

"Which is personal." Todoroki added coldly not that Mina minded, she was used to dealing with the boys and their cruddy personalities. "Why are you looking for dragon collections?" he asked a little unnerved that their group was looking for crafts made from a sacred beast.

"Bakugo's obsessed with dragons." Kaminari explained not noticing his leader flinch at the response. "He seems to be fascinated by the black collections." he continued cockily causing Deku to stare in shock as he realized that Bakugo's squad didn't know why Bakugo was so obsessed with the dragon collection.

Todoroki raised his eyebrow at that response.

"Really? I thought the sapphire, crimson and amethyst one's were the highest in demands." He muttered and fetched Bakugo a slightly confused expression.

"We're here." Bakugo pointed out avoided the question. "Find this Killian guy and report back to me, I don't want what happened last time to happen again." he demanded fetching Kaminari an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah!" he muttered as he followed Ashido.

Sero on the other hand took charge on setting up camp, acting like a vendor was a perfect cover up for why they were here in the first place. Deku quickly followed Bakugo, he needed to talk to him after all this time.

"Kacchan..." he began, but the blonde continued ahead refusing to acknowledge him following him. "Your squad doesn't know?" he asked making Bakugo slightly flinch and clench his teeth in annoyance.

"Whats the point." he finally spat out annoyed that his childhood friend knew his past. "He's not alive anyway, I'm collecting what's left of him."

With that said, Deku stopped following him; it saddened him that the situation was out of his hands, even finding what's left of his dragon friend was a low possibility.

"Oh Kacchan..." he mumbled softly to himself unaware that Todoroki had been watching the whole ordeal from a distance.

* * *

Kaminari and Ashido together were like tweedle dum and tweedle dee; sight seeing together, the two practically forgot that they were looking for someone. Weeping Wells was known for it's danger's, but it also had the most precious trades. Looking at the precious stones, a man approached the two.

"It's been a while since I've seen pixie, how much do you want for her." he asked rudely.

Ashido frowned, she hated when people said that to her; Pixie's weren't worth as much as fairy's but they still went for a good price in the trading industry. Kaminari looked at the man for a brief moment before looking back at Ashido with a pondering look.

"I'd tell you how much she costs, but I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to express myself in this case." The blonde responded snarky and making the pink girl laugh.

The man frowned, he couldn't believe this brat had the nerve to tell him off.

"How dare you talk back to the great Killian, do you know how many mythical creatures I've dealt with?" he boasted loudly.

"Dude, I'm not a proctologist, but I know an asshole when I see one." the blonde continued making the man's face glow red from anger.

"Mark my words boy, I'll have your tongue for this." he spat out, but the blonde paid no mind as he walked his friend away from the situation.

Taking her to a corner, the blonde smirked; he was so happy that he found the guy before Bakugo did.

"You know, that mouth of yours is going to be the death of you." Ashido giggled.

"Yeah, well right now it just found us our guy. Do you think you can distract him, I wanna get a good look at his tent before letting Bakugo know that we found the guy." Kaminari explained.

Ashido thought about it and then smiled, she had almost forgotten why they had came in the first place.

"Sure thing!" she responded giving him a thumbs up.

The blonde waited as the girl ran up in front; being an old gypsy, she had a couple of tricks up her sleeves. Taking off her hat and putting it on the floor, the girl tossed some pink powder causing a loud explosion. All eyes turned her way as she started to dance; she looked absolutely amazing catching the attention of the rude salesman. Kaminari smirked as Killian alongside many bystanders became distracted by the pink dancer; seizing the opportunity, the blonde sneaked around the merchants and into the tent.

"Too easy." he gloated happily until a certain smell caught his attention.

It smelled like burnt copper and it was rather dark; different horns and tusks decorated the area alongside other valuable trinkets. Frowning, the blonde noticed something strange on the floor. Pushing the boxes away to get a better view, the blonde found a trap door.

"Jackpot!" the blonde stated with a loud pull.

A horrible stench instantly hit him in the face causing the blonde to gag and resist the urge to puke; he could have sworn this asshole was a merchant not a butcher, entering the dark hole, he could hear birds cawing and multiple animal sounds. He had several exotic birds and a small bear, but nothing that explained the horns and the tusks. hearing a crack, the blonde stopped in his tracks; he really hope he didn't break anything. Inspecting the floor, the blonde shivered. Bones, there were animal carcasses on the floor. Squealing, the blonde hopped around frantically not noticing that he was being watched.

"Oh my gawd, that is soo gross!" he stated nervously before freezing.

The sounds of heavy chains caught his attention, it made him gulp as he slowly turned around; following the thick chain with his eyes, it lead to a pair of ruby red eyes. Kaminari released his breath as he took in the rare sight, there standing before him was a living breathing crimson dragon.


End file.
